User talk:AuRon the champion
Welcome Hi, welcome to Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:AuRon the champion page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sparrowsong (Talk) 00:50, August 21, 2010 Thanks! And I'll go read them right now. Could you give me the links? نيكي نيلسون Kate Nelson Daughter of Apollo 21:55, August 27, 2010 (UTC) P.S. And I'd love to do a story with you. thanks thanks for listening, the Revival trilogy is the set of stories in which "The Return""the return" and "Revenge is Bittersweet" (the return doesn't seem to lead to a page when I use it but it is in the " section of the Original Character section of the wiki). you can also find the pages in the "pages im following" part of my user page. I hope to work with you on a story soon Viva la Vida H-BFFW 00:14, August 28, 2010 (UTC)AuRon 'Kay, Which one should I read first? نيكي نيلسون Kate Nelson Daughter of Apollo 00:20, August 28, 2010 (UTC) mainly "revenge is bittersweet" but its not my best work, the second book the revival is only 2 chapters long and as of today currently incomplete. I'm hoping to use this weekend to get about 4 more chapters in to the book. If you have any feedback just let me know. I always have room for inprovement! Viva la Vida H-BFFW 00:28, August 28, 2010 (UTC)AuRon If I find any grammer or spelling mistakes can I edit them? نيكي نيلسون Kate Nelson Daughter of Apollo 00:37, August 28, 2010 (UTC) go ahead and try i'm still trying to get used to the wiki controls... so many buttons that I don't press of the site... Okays, I edited the grammer and spelling in the first two chapters, Only making minor edits. So far it's amazing. I wanted to know what you think about my story Tempted. نيكي نيلسون Kate Nelson Daughter of Apollo 00:56, August 28, 2010 (UTC) :D Thankies! Everything will become clear soon XD نيكي نيلسون Kate Nelson Daughter of Apollo 20:45, August 28, 2010 (UT :' XD Alot of people think the A7X is freaky. And yea, I've heearred it before نيكي نيلسون Kate Nelson Daughter of Apollo 00:39, August 29, 2010 (UTC) : :Okays! And thankies, نيكي نيلسون Kate Nelson Daughter of Apollo 00:28, August 31, 2010 (UTC) wow o wow it appears I made 5 edit/page creations at once. How did I do that? Viva la Vida H-BFFW 17:45, September 4, 2010 (UTC)AuRon,The Icemaker... what? Message Thanks, for pointing them out. I've met Hazel on the canon wiki, but the others I have yet to meet. Also, nice to meet you, Auron. ;) Avatar (Talk) 13:52, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Thnks I'm just trying to stress my point of veiw on things... and find a way to get all those thoughts in my head into this wiki. this wiki is my fourth hobby. Viva la Vida H-BFFW 13:56, September 5, 2010 (UTC)AuRon The Icemaker...What!? =D Awesome, Auron! I'm glad your back! Nikki Nelson Daughter of Apollo 01:21, September 6, 2010 (UTC) My Signature is even In Latin!!! Viva la Vida 01:27, September 6, 2010 (UTC)AuRon Abeo Et Noobus =D Awesome, Do you know alot? Nikki Nelson Daughter of Apollo 01:31, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Latin If i did I would be writing in latin. so not much no. Viva la Vida 01:38, September 6, 2010 (UTC)AuRon Abeo Et Noobus Cyrus Draconous Ah, I see. I'm sure you'll get good after awhile. I've been studying english for a couple years and look at how much I suck. I'm sure you'll do better then me. Nikki Nelson Daughter of Apollo 01:41, September 6, 2010 (UTC) EXACTLY! somebody sees my point! (p.s. please make a signature. it gets really confusing.)[[User:Oboebandgeek99|'Band geeks,']] [[User talk:oboebandgeek99|'UNITE!!!!!!']] 02:06, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Re: Welcome Sure, I'd love too~! And I believe vaugeity isn't a word, but vagueness is ^.^ You might wanna check the dictionary on that one, though X3 Dafnne Daughter of Poseidon 21:40, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Re: Edit I suppose ^.^ I just can't seem to stop making edits! *sweatdrops* Dafnne Daughter of Poseidon 23:19, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Lol X3 Really? I don't feel like I work very fast.. ^.^ Dafnne Daughter of Poseidon 23:27, November 5, 2010 (UTC) True....X3 So shall we continue this conversation? ^.^ Dafnne Daughter of Poseidon 23:32, November 5, 2010 (UTC) A chapter for every one of your stories every day? Isn't that pushing yourself a bit too much? Dafnne Daughter of Poseidon 00:31, November 6, 2010 (UTC) True...so how far have you gotten on your stories so far? Dafnne Daughter of Poseidon 21:27, November 6, 2010 (UTC) monster fact forum reply edit all u want. thats old stuff. highly unacurate now. more accurate stuff is on demigods wiki. u dont wanna got there.. too much drama. Creator of GAO 19:50, November 6, 2010 (UTC) ur very welcome man. if u have any questions about monsters of mythology just ask. i do alot of research into the demnigod world.. or atleats try. i know u probibly wont believe me but its real.. im not crazy.. well no crazier then usual. btu when someone says "uh hey zach u had a kid with a daughter of aphrodite" and then u talk to him on the phone and see pics.. yeah i believe. sorry to be droping all this on u man. my girlfrend just dumped me... not a good day. ttyl bro Creator of GAO 00:12, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Re: Characters Most likely X3 Dafnne Daughter of Poseidon 02:24, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Hey, thanks for following my story, The Darkness please help me write it. Re:Help me! no worries! go to the front page and it's right next to "talk" button and underneath the "Recent blog posts" button at the top. [[User:Oboebandgeek99|'Band geeks,']] [[User talk:oboebandgeek99|'UNITE♫♪♫!!!!!!']] [[User blog:oboebandgeek99|'Save the Interrobang‽']] 22:41, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Thx Thanks! It's been forever since people agreed with me on that stuff! ODST! 13:20, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Thank You!!!!!! Haha thanks so much! I've read some of your stories, they're great, too! Extremely original (: Thanks again! Rebc29 17:51, December 12, 2010 (UTC) HELLO!!! Please read my FANFICTION: Luna Silver, Daughter of Artemis And can I ask where did you make your AVATARS ? Thanks !! Luna-daughter of Artemis 10:43, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Updated My Fan Fiction Hey there. I just updated my FanFiction. Hope you can read. Here's the LiNK: Luna Silver, Daughter of Artemis Thanks!! Hope I can have your Feedback Luna Silver 06:23, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the read! and sorry about the wrong grammars and misspellings -- i was a bit tired that time. ^_^ Luna Silver 06:47, December 31, 2010 (UTC) i don't know. what do you expect me to do?[[User:Oboebandgeek99|'Band geeks,']] [[User talk:oboebandgeek99|'UNITE♫♪♫!!!!!!']] [[User blog:oboebandgeek99|'Save the Interrobang‽']] 22:30, January 27, 2011 (UTC) No, I wasn't looking for anything. Just saw similarities. ODST! 00:28, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey I don't know anyone in real life on here. Except for my friend who at the moment doesn't have an account but thats differant. Thepersonyouleastexpect 06:47, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I guess. Thepersonyouleastexpect 17:37, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Nothing I'm just redoing it, that's all =} Lenobia Nikki Nelson A7x Freak 18:34, January 29, 2011 (UTC) I want to be in For the Record. Thepersonyouleastexpect 19:23, January 29, 2011 (UTC) KK.Thepersonyouleastexpect 19:53, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Wait 7:30 on what day?Thepersonyouleastexpect 19:54, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Okay.Thepersonyouleastexpect 19:57, January 29, 2011 (UTC) I live in Central time zone. Thepersonyouleastexpect 19:59, January 29, 2011 (UTC) I think you should just message me when its time for the meeting and hopefully I'll be on. Or something like that, Thepersonyouleastexpect 21:03, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Luna Silver, Daughter of Artemis is Updated. Please read :D Sorry, I haven't been here for a while and I haven't updated my FanFic. Anyhow. If you have time please read.Thanks. Luna-daughter of Artemis 03:42, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Re: chat there used to be, but anons kept coming on the chat and harassing users. and also, by PM, i meant on chatango. Veni, Vidi, Incendit 19:36, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I guess.Jade, daughter of Athena/TPYLE!!! 20:53, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Fixed format, and check out blog post! Hi AuRon! I just fixed the formatting of your talk page (it was all cramped up) by copypasting from the original copy before it got that way. I was careful to not remove any content, but you can check that if you want. Anywho: I want to just let you know that I made a blog post regarding my proposed improvements for the wiki with an outline. Check it out! ---> User blog:Matortheeternal/Reinvigoration of Categorization. Thanks, Matortheeternal 14:09, February 1, 2011 (UTC) I actually don't go on chat, therefore, don't know where it is. :( ODST! 04:35, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Permission Request Hello AuRon, This is just a request for permission to categorize (add categories to) the pages you have created as per User blog:Matortheeternal/Reinvigoration of Categorization. A simple yes or no will suffice. Thanks! Matortheeternal 19:00, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Thank AuRon. Matortheeternal 00:20, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Wow Wow. You really don't sleep XD ''Dafnne Daughter'' [[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'of Poseidon']] 07:32, February 6, 2011 (UTC) FtR prophecy Both have good ideas, but are a little clunky. Will work with both and see if I can streamline them a bit. I will post what I come up with shortly. LongClawTiger 01:21, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Luna Silver: Daughter of Artemis -- Update. Hi. I updated my Fan Fic. If you have time. Please have a read. Thanks ! ℓʋиα ƨιℓvɛя 11:37, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Link: Luna Silver: Daughter of Artemis ℓʋиα ƨιℓvɛя 11:37, February 10, 2011 (UTC) In order to join the April Fools story, all you need to do is add the name of the character(s) you want in the story under the Characters section and add your name as one of the Current Members of Collab.[[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111~Fastest Hero Alive']] 15:31, March 2, 2011 (UTC) ok, thank you for the infos.Mikmak28 07:30, March 13, 2011 (UTC) oh yeah, thank you all for helping me.Mikmak28 14:01, March 12, 2011 (UTC) April Fools Update So Angel Wings is leaving the site for awhile and has left me in charge of the April Fools story. I would like to get it started as soon as possible (maybe next weekend), but as I understand it, a lot of people involved in this story are also working on Under the Mistletoe. I was wondering if everyone would want to finish UtM before AF starts or write them along side each other. Once again, I would like to strat on this soon, but we can use this week to plan a schedule or maybe find a few more people willing to join. Please leave any comments on my talk page under April Fools. [[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111']][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 04:18, March 13, 2011 (UTC) sorry i do not think i ebver thanked you for greeting me..i just saw it[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'''-Leader and Protector of all Demigods']] 18:59, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Need a Hug? -gives chu a hug- Follow[[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'Your']]Heart~♥~ 22:46, March 25, 2011 (UTC) two more ! wew. hey there. added 2 more chaps on LS - DOA. hope u'd enjoy. i wanna gettin gbored and was doing nothing, hope these chaps can read ur expectations and fulfill ur desires (just kidding, watching sitcoms right now) :D anyways, pls read and enjoy ! ---- ℓʋиα ƨιℓvɛя[of Artemis| badɛ [♥ wιɛяdgιяℓ]] 14:03, April 2, 2011 (UTC) hey, i am on chat. you can personally cuss me out via PM. OM NOM NOM! - Dago! 00:05, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey there. My name is Ers. I'm an active user on this Wiki. I was looking through our archives and users. And I noticed you where once part of our Wiki. I see your inactive. I was wondering if you would consider rejoining? It would mean a lot if you would message me back and rejoin this Wiki! [[User:Ersason219|'King of the Ghosts']] [[User_talk:Ersason219|'I am Ers']] 16:23, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey, if you return, you can join my collab Bello Deorum [[User:Ersason219|'King of the Ghosts']] [[User_talk:Ersason219|'I am Ers''']] 01:34, December 30, 2012 (UTC)